


A Silver Eyed Kid, a Resistance Assasin, a Maiden, a Prophet, and a King get arrested.

by HAZZARD_OVERFLOW



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Cannon Fusion, Other, Romance is secondary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW/pseuds/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW
Summary: A Silver Eyed Kid, a Resistance Assasin, a Maiden, a Prophet, and a King get arrested ... Ozpin needed more coffee for what's too come.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small Passion Project of mine, hope you like and please give honest criticism.

Chapter 1: Road to Royalty 2020

5 Kids of about teen ages sat in handcuffs across from a blond strict looking woman. On the right was a girl with dark red hair and silver eyes, a red cloak adorned her body as she tapped her leg nervously as she gazed across the table. Next to her was another girl, black hair with yellow eyes, white dress one would see going to a ball. She looked at the ceiling with disinterest, an anxiousness in her body as she fiddled. 

On the far right was a guy with dark blond hair, dark leather close buttoned up with red eyes glaring in hate at the guy in the center. Next to him was a man with brown hair and green eyes, smiling to himself in odd outdated clothing as he read his book ‘Oma Advent Calendar’ somehow despite the handcuffs.

In the center was a man with a T Shirt labeled ‘KR for life’ and jeans, nike shoes. He had brown hair and his skin was lighter than the others, lacking sun time. He had brown hair and his eyes seemed to be an odd mix of Silver and Magenta. His expression was that of an utter deadpan. ‘We’re all arrested over a misunderstanding … this is gonna be annoying. Remember what your sister said Magen, just be blunt and honest and you’ll be fine.’

“I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, younglings.” The blond lady spoke. “You put yourself and others in great danger.”

“They started it!” The girl in red pointed at the others.

“It’s Zi-O’s fault!” The man with dirty blond hair pointed at the T Shirt Man.

“I told you, the name is Magen! And it’s your and Tsukuyomi’s fault for getting the date and time wrong.” The now named Magen said.

“Well excuse me that auto present didn’t have space time data on random bouts in the middle of the street!” The girl in white justified.

“It was a building top Tsukuyomi, are you really that idiotic?” The ragged clothing man pointed out with a smirk.

“QUIET!” Everyone quieted at this, turning to the woman. “If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…” She gestured to red girl, who smiled. “...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her riding crop, everyone wincing as they jumped, except the man with the book. “And the rest of you would be interrogated for major felonies of disclosed secret, border patrol, etc.” She gestured to the others. “But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.”

They blinked, from the door behind them, came a man with white hair wearing green. He had glasses, a cup of coffee, and a plate of cookies. He sits down. “Ruby Rose … you have silver eyes.”

“... Okaaaaay.” Ruby spoke, weirded out by that sentence.

‘Odd thing to focus on, this girl was carrying a scythe after all.’ Magen thought to himself.

“Now we have some record on Ruby from Sigil, if you don’t mind I’d like to learn about the unknowns.” Before anyone could speak, the man stood up as he closed his book.

“My name is Woz. I am the herald of Magen Porcelain.” He gestured to the man in question, who just stared in confusion. “The mighty King who will overcome space and time, becoming the heir to all rider powers as he dominates the world!” Ruby and Glynda gaped at the man, Geiz and Tsukuyomi starred in deadpan.

The man in green, just stared at him, before turning to the others. “Is he one to embellish details?” Geiz and Tsukuyomi nodded.

“I haven’t known him for more than a day- … ish, so I wouldn’t be sure.” Magen admitted.

“Well in that case would anyone else like to tell their tale? And Glynda, get the strong stuff, I feel we’re going to be here a while”. She nodded

“I’ll go … it all started in the future.” The man in black spoke, causing Magen to blink at the paradox of that statement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


A hellscape covers the land, dust, fire, bones on this scorched earth. There was a statue of immense sides, armored figures circled around as a man that looked like Magen in the center. A figure clad in golden straps, spikes, and watches stood, his face had red Katakana translating to ‘Rider’ as he gazed over the land. An army of giant robots, bikes, and guns rushing to him in masses. He chuckled to himself. “Finally, some excitement.”

He seemed like he was about to say more, but was interrupted by the wave of bullets… which bounced off of the air. He didn’t even bother to move as they approached, he simply stared as a beam of energy shot from the writing of his face, obliterating the center of the army. A bike flew near him, he breathed as it froze over, spikes penetrating the body of the man on it. He casually raised his hand to stop the arm of a giant mech, he gave it a bit of pressure as it was sent flying, he flicked as a typhoon swirled up, killing hundreds. He raised both of his arms as a missle near him stopped, turning to the army and firing at it.

“You all and your hope could never defeat me … do you know why … because I was born to be king!” He swiped his hand, everything in his path aging into dust. He gave a mad cluckle as he watched the destruction, painting as he turned the ashes of the fallen into muriels on the ground. This was Oma Zi-O, the horrid mad king of the future, a tyrant to all of man kind.

Far in the back the leader saw this event coming, glancing at Tsukuyomi. He jumped, covering her as he was obliterated, the girl watching in horror as the face of the man who protected her died slowly. The next thing she knew she was being dragged by her ally. “Geiz … he … he died …” Tears fell from her face slowly, he paused.

“There’s only 1 thing to do … we need to kill Zi-O.” The dark blond, now Geiz, told her as he walked away, leaving Tsukuyomi on the bed. She stood up, anger in her eyes.

“Are you an idiot!? We just tried to and it got nearly everyone killed by the maniac!!” She yelled, fury in her eyes.

“No … Not now. Then.” He states, looking at the statue. Tsukuyomi’s eyes widened for a second.

“You don’t mean …”

“We’re going back in time … to kill Zi-O before he became a king … before his powers …” He gripped his hand tight, anger in his eyes. He wouldn’t fail. Not again. Tsukuyomi’s anger was lost as she looked worried at his state.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“From there I stole a Time Mazine, the time machine you saw us with, and came to 2020 to kill Zi-O in his first recorded entry.” He stated, glare kept at the sweating and pale kid. Ruby was staring wide-eyed. Future Tyrant, Evil King, Kamen Riders? That last one seemed cool but she didn’t know how.

“I see … first recorded entry, now why is that, even if you should have had birth and school records.” Ozpin asked.

Magen breathed in and out. “Well then, time to give everyone my origin story. You see, i’m from a place called Earth.”

“Never heard of a town called earth.” Glynda commented, preparing to search for it.

“Oh it’s not a town, it’s a planet.” Everyone but Woz and Ozpin paused with wide eyes as they turned to him.  
  


“Are you sure you didn’t get hit too hard by Build?” Tsukuyomi asked.

“It’s all true. Now then, let’s begin with this morning- … ish.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu Hontou no jibun jishin dea-” The musical alarm clock was hit roughly, a groan as Magne got up. He cracked his neck as he got up, starting to change. His body was pretty skinny as he put on a prepared t shirt. He went to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. He paused in front of the mirror as he smiled.

“Greet the day with a smile, and problems will half away.” It was a family motto, it seemed nice so why not use it. Afterwards Magen fixed his hair and the rest of his accesories before walking downstairs. “Morning mom, morning dad.” He greeted both his parents, who had black and red hair in contrast to his own.

“Morning. You excited for the big day?” The dad asked, grinning wide in his suit.

“Oh yeah, big time Rider collection sale! I’ve saved all of my money!” Magne grinned wide as he sat for breakfast.

  
“Please, everyone knows Kamen Rider is just a Drama Show. Super Sentai is where it’s at.” A female voice came in, stealing Magen’s bacon as she walked in, red hair flowing as Magen frowned.

“Super Sentai is a kiddie show, Sis.”

“You take that back Fantasy Dream.”  
  


“Take that back Black and White kid.”

“Can’t you two get along?” The father asks.

“Can it.” The siblings shout in usion. The dad slumps.

“Listen to your father.” The mother shouts in a nice tone.

“Yes mom.” The dad sulks further.

“So, you heading out to see Luna?” Magen asked, gesturing to the dress she wore.

“Yeah, not gonna be home to late.”

‘And dad’s wearing his suit …. Home alone again tonite’ Magen thought to himself as he finished his food, he smiled brightly. “Thanks for the meal, see ya everyone.” He waved as he left the door, not seeing the mom was about to say something.

Magen walked down the street, watching people hang out with each other as he walked. ‘Alright, let’s see, I should focus on some Decade stuff, the cards bar codes tend to degrade and I might need some back up. Or maybe I should focus up on finishing Build before that mystery 20th Heisei shows up, so excited! Maybe I should get some Secondary.’ He thought to himself as he walked forward, hitting someone who was running. 

After hearing a quick “Sorry” he looked to see the man long gone. Magen sighed as he got up, but noticed something on the ground … a watch? He picked it up to get a closer look. It was grey and circular, a bunch of gears in it. There was a large X in the center with no strap, and a button on the top. He couldn’t see any numbers around it.

  
“A toy? Don’t see the guy around, and doubt I could chase him … maybe I can put a lost add for it.” Puts away the watch in his pocket as he walks once again, eventually reaching his destination. He touched the glass door, and was about to push … until he felt something weird. 

It was like he was being split into 3 and 4 at the same time. He moved forward and backwards as he spiraled, glitching all around him, the door opening as a light flowed, a suction of an endless void filled with endless spheres in a spiral … he could only think of one logical thing to do one thing as he fell into this horror of space time ….

“AAAAAAAHHHHHGGG-Aaag-g.” His voice glitched out as he vanished, the world continuing without him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, I went through something like that.” Ruby spoke up, Magen pausing his story as they turned.

“Really?” Magen asked as he looked her over, surprise in his and everyone elses.

“Yeah, I was hanging out with my sis Yang, she’s preparing to go to Becon like I do, even though i’m not invited yet.” She pouted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby was hanging out with a girl with blond hair, likely Yang, in a bedroom as things were being packed. “I still can’t believe you just walked up to a bar and beat up everyone with only your hair taking damage.”

“It was the most vital part of my body.” Yang spoke in utter seriousness.

“I thought it was the neck.”

“Close second.” She said as she packed.

“You’re so lucky to be picked … you sure you can’t fit me in?” Ruby asked as she lifted a suitcase.

“You’re not that small shortstuff. But don’t worry, you’re great, you’ll be in once you’re old enough.” Yang spoke with a smile. Ruby was about to speak up … but she felt off.

The world glitched out, Ruby felt herself split and tumbled through the endless light of a 4d image. She looked and saw a symbol, a gear with a line in the middle of it, split in 2 with a small zig zag in it. And just like that, it darkened into a black mist, before she blinked back, Yang talking to her like nothing happened.

“So I’m thinking about packing the Loten or the Jerine Conditioner. Which one would you recome-” She paused as she looked over the pale Ruby. “Hey sis, you ok?”

“Yeah, I just … I think I’m gonna get some air.” She walked to the door as Yang looked concerned, neither giving notice to the newspaper depicting people missing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Must have been when the Time Jackers made their move.” Geiz spoke up.

“Time what now?” Magen and Ruby asked, the latter finishing the last of the cookies.

“The Time Jackers are a group of multiversal criminals that have absorbed the remains of their space time dimensions dissolving into nothing.” Woz spoke as he looked through his book, seeming to search through specific pages. “They’re loosely structured and use their unique powers to overrule timelines for their own gain.” He explained. 

“So they made … that abomination…” Magen clenched his fist in anger, an anger on his face. Ozpin raised a brow. 

“Abomination?” He asked.

“Yeah, this is around the time everyone met up. So I woke up.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magen groaned, opening his eyes … to a broken moon … “WHAT THE HELL!?” He got up and looked around, seeing himself in an alley. “Ok, think logically. A) You were exposed to a hallucigen, B) You got hit in the head and you’re dreaming. C) You died and went to hell … I really hope it’s not C.” He looked around, hearing footsteps. He turned and saw Woz walk to him.

“Congratulations. From this day forward your destiny of Kinghood approaches, My Overlord.” The man spoke with Mirth.

Magen just stared in utter confusion. “... Come again?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a King! The birth of a Monster! More shenanigans!

“Come again?” Magen asked, staring at the man with a book that now stood next to him.

“You shall take the throne of the king of space and time, and shall become the ruler of all.” Woz started with a smile.

Magen stared at him for a few seconds before walking away. “Nope.”

“My Overlord? Where are you going?” Woz asked following.

“Away from the crazy man saying I'm going to be king. I’m too lazy and irresponsible for something like that. And i’m obviously hallucinating with the giant broken moon.” Magen restated calmly.

“I speak only the truth. The watch in your pocket is the source of your power, giving you right to your throne.” Magen paused, pulling out the watch, looking it over … before tossing it away.

“Told you, not interested, go find someone else to scam or bother.” Maagen spoke calmly despite Woz’s worried look.

“My overlord please reconsider, you shall be chased by a red giant this day, so you have sent me back to protect yourself.” Woz spoke as he looked around.

Magen kept walking forward. “Look, I told you, i’m just an indoor neet without any friends. I’m no king, and I doubt anyone is trying to kill me-.” A crash as dust picked up. Magen paused as he looked up. A red mechanical being kneeled before him, hiragana spelling out Robo on it’s chest. The same writing was on it’s watch-shaped head spelling out Rider. 

**Time Mazine!**

Dramatic music played as the bot stood up, seeming to glare down at the two. “Is … that the red giant?” Magen asked as he looked up in awe.

“Yes, I believe that’s the one I was warned about.”

The giant mech raised it’s hand to throw a punch. Magen raised his arms to futilely block the punch … only to feel nothing, opening his eyes and seeing Woz blocking the giant with his book. “Run, my overlord. I shall hold him off!” Taking his advice, Magen ran back into the alley, taking a left as he heard clashing.

‘Broken moon, Crazy Man, Giant robot, what’s next? Woman with a gun?’ He then catches a girl in white out of the corner of her eye, aiming and shooting a weird looking gun at him as he loses consciousness. ‘So, this is what they call ‘Tempting fate’. It was a good run.’ And he’s out like a light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s how I met my friends Geiz, Woz, and Tsukuyomi.” Magen smiled, Ozpin looking confused with most of the group.

“Last I checked, ‘Geiz’ here tried to kill you.” Gylnda speaks, looking over the glare. “... And still is. Woz is a fanatic with screws loose, and Tsukuyomi knocked you out.”

“Yeah, it’s the most anyone’s paid attention to me without secondary motive.” An awkward silence followed.

“Here.” Ruby handed him one of the cookies from the pile.

“Oh, thanks.” Magen took it and ate.

“Um, since he was unconscious I think i’ll take it from here.” Tsukuyomi stated. “I traveled back and knocked him out.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukuyomi finished tying up Magen, dragging him. “Just need to get you somewhere then … then …” She sighed, looking him over, before moving over to an empty lot. She clicked something in her pocket as a large mechanical vehicle materialized, camouflage like system failing.

**Time Mazine!**

‘Why the hell did Oma Zi-O have to go out and make call outs like this in design? There’s nothing practical in screeching equipment.’ Tsukuyomi asked herself.

“Wait a second.” Record scratch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you saying future me voices all of the equipment. Ridewatches, Driver, everything?” Magen asked.

“Yes, you, as you quoted, ‘Require a rider’s aesthetic to be flawless’, so when the ridewatches and ziku driver were made you used your mighty power to implant voices and phrases into them.” Woz spoke.

“It’s surprisingly annoying after 50 times.” Geiz deadpanned.

  
“Can I continue?” Tsukuyomi asked annoyed. Everyone nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After loading some numbers, she flew through space and time, entering a special zone in the BC, before humanity. She rested the machine, moved to Magen … and slapped him. “Ow, what the-” He noticed his condition, and her. “Um, hey.”

“Listen, you need to watch something.” She readied a video.

“Cool … so my arms and legs are tied.” She paused, reaching down to pull him up. She showed him carnage, the destruction, chaos, and insanity of Oma Zi-O. His eyes widened in horror. “What … is this?” He asked as he looked it over.

“The year 2070, 50 years into the future.” She zooms in on the statue behind her, Magen with a belt and clock behind him and a bunch of riders depicted. “You, Magen Porcelain, become the tyrant known as Oma Zi-O, killing half of all life on earth, taking the powers of all riders, and ruling with an iron fist.”

“No … Nonononono that’s not me.” Magen stated in a panic, looking horrified.

“Unfortunately it’s exactly what it says. You become a demon lord that destroys so many lives.” Tsukuyomi looked at Magen who muttered to himself in a panic. She couldn’t believe the man in the future originated from … this.

They were both interrupted by a loud roar. “What’s … that?” A loud bang as the machine was hit. A screen was opened to show a large black t rex, a skull-like mask adorning it’s face, white boney armor covering it’s back and most of its chest. Legs strong enough to crush steel. “WHAT’S THAT!?” Magen screamed.

“A Keinsaur!” Tsukuyomi shouted, flying into time as they vanished, leaving the Grimm with nothing but a sent.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hmm …” Ozpin seemed to write something down, a look of nostalgia was on his face. “Definitely one of the older Grimm. Not well known and hard to make up on the spot.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask … what’s a Grimm?” Magen asked.

“The Grimm is a creature of Darkness and Destruction, attracted to negative emotions with nothing in mind other than the destruction of humanity.” Woz explained.

“They’re bad, they hurt a lot of people, it’s why hunters exist, they stop and attack the grimm to help people.” Ruby spoke with a smile.

“That sounds so cool, are they like superheroes?”

“Yeah, they have super powers called semblances and aura, and they use dust and transforming weapons.”

“So like a sword gun and a cannon that shoots drones?”

“Exactly!”

“So awesome!”

Ruby and Magen were lost into the geek out. Tsukuyomi decided to continue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in a human town, sometime in the 1000s. They hid their Time Mazine and headed into the town as they got tea, Magen sitting down silently.

“A broken moon, giant monsters, evil future, this day sucks.” He quietly spoke to himself, Tsukuyomi deciding to get to the point.

“Listen, Geiz, an ally of mine came back to kill you, stopping the evil future.” Magen looked up. “I don’t wanna go that low … I feel you can change if you know the consequence, you can choose not to be a king, and avert this bad future.” Tsukuyomi pleaded to him.

“Look, I already gave it up. I tossed the watch that was in … my …” Magen paused, pulling out the same watch he threw away. He stared at it before tossing it away with even more force, like a baseball. “Clingy watch.” He muttered as he sat down, drinking tea.

“How … how do you even know it’s me?” He asked quietly. She pulled out a tablet she used to pay earlier, typing some things on it.

“Magen Porcelain. First recorded in 2020, no previous information known other than age 15, male, and went to attend Beacon Academy.” She stated as she looked him up. “Great at history, terrible in all other academics … including battle and gym.”

He sulked at that last bit … so accurate. They heard shouting, looking and walking to see a small fight breaking out. “We’re not gonna listen to some punk telling us what to do!” A guy with scales on his arms shouted. “Some faunus is gonna get mad at us?” A man shouted.

“A fight’s breaking out … this is bad.” Magen stated to himself. ‘And what the hell is up with the scales?’ he asked himself.

Tsukuyomi looked at him with thought. “Sorry, but I need to test something.”

“Eh?” His thought process was cut off as she grabbed his back and turned around, covering her nose.

“Knock it off ya punks!” The groups paused and turned, as Tsukuyomi threw him to the wolves … literally, she pushed him hard and there was a guy with wolf ears and fur.

Everyone turned to the now sweating Magen. “Well … I don’t really like fighting … so maybe we could just … talk it out?” He suggested.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Next thing I know i’m thrown into a river.” He speaks, Ozpin smiled as Ruby chuckled a bit. Glynda turned away at the exasperated way he said it. “On the plus side they stopped fighting, so that was a plus.”

“You’re saying you’re more concerned with them fighting than you getting thrown into a river?” Geiz asked.

“Hey, the lady said the same thing.” Magen spoke with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re saying you’re more concerned with them fighting than you getting thrown into a river?” A lady asked.

After he nodded everyone laughed, he just smiled at the group walking away laughing. Tsukuyomi looked at him thoughtfully. ‘He’s so different from Oma Zi-O … I don’t see how he became what he is.’ She thought to herself.

“Monster!” Magen jumped at the scream.

“Is there another Kein something?” He asked as he turned to the cry.

Breaking through the crowd came a figure in red armor, a velcro like black strap was on his torso, watches attached to his arms. His face had the word ‘Rider’ in yellow Hiragana on his face. Above it was the word ‘Kamen’ in Katakana, above that a symbol of clock hands in yellow stood. He had a belt with a red watch with his face on it to the right, the center a screen that depicted the date 2070 in yellow. Tsukuyomi’s eyes widened. “It’s Geiz!” She shouted.

Magen stood in awe. “Kamen … Rider … he’s a Kamen Rider!? You’re friends a Kamen Rider!? This is so cool! I’ve gotta talk to him and ask him some stuff.” Tsukuyomi grabbed his arm and dragged him.

“He’s trying to kill you!” She reminded him.

“Oh right.” Magen stated, almost forgetting as they ran.

Geiz paused as he looked, taking out his watch and looking over. “Tsukuyomi … what are you doing?” He asked no one.

They arrived at the Time Mazine, rushing into space time. Magen now had a smile on his face. “I’m being chased by a Kamen Rider, this is so cool!”

“Again, he’s trying to kill you.”

“This is the one good thing i’ve seen since entering this world other than you, don’t ruin it please …” He glances around. “Wow, so Time Travel’s been fulfilled…”   
  


“It’s got problems, but it has advantages as well.” She stated, before something hit the machine. A screen revealed another TIme Mazine, red and yellow, was crashing into theirs. “Geiz is trying to land us!”

“Can’t we lose him again?” Magen asked.

“Maybe but-” They’re hit again, Knocked out of the timestream as things spark, Tsukuyomi screams as they tumble, she gets it upright as she turns off alarms. “Ok, we’re good. We need someplace to hide. Any ideas?... Magen?” She looked to see an open door. “Ah …”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ow.” Magen spoke, lucky to have landed on some soft trash. He stood up with a crack in his neck. “Now where am … I ….” He saw a giant wall with red lights in the sky. “... That’s the skywall.” After a few moments he smiles brightly. “THAT'S THE SKYWALL! This means that Kamen Rider Build is here! So cool.” He spoke to himself in awe as he ran forward.

After a while he saw a monster with clubs being destroyed by 2 armored figures. One had red and blue scattered on it with tank and bunny like designs. The other had blue and orange spikes with flame-like patterns on it’s body, dragon design all over.

“BUILD! CROSS-Z!” Excitedly, he ran up to the two as he bounced up and down.

“Um … do we know you?” The dragon one, Cross-Z asked.

“My name is Magen, i’m a huge fan!” He says as they look at each other.

“I blame you for the leak.” The red and blue, Build spoke deadpanning.

“Hey, i’m a criminal! I’m the better secret!” Cross-Z speaks.

They both pull things out of their belts, the armor vanishing. Build had black hair and a plain face, trench coat on his body. Cross-Z had brown hair and a blue vest on his back.

“I’m Sento Kiryu, and this is my assistant Banjo Ryuga.” Build, now Sento, explained.

“Like hell i’m your assistant.” Banjo yelled.

“This is so cool. I’m meeting the genius physicist Sento Kiryu and the Hot Blooded Banjo Ryuga.” Magen spoke with wonder.

“... It might not have been your fault.” Sento sounded surprised.

“Told ya.”

An hour later they talk in a cafe. “You can’t be serious, time traveling King?” Bajo asked incredibly.

“Well, he’s from the future.” Sento speaks, coming out of a fridge. “This watch you had on you has technology far more advanced than anything we have now.”

Magen twitches. “That things gonna follow me to death isn’t it?” He sighed and just decided to grab and look it over. “I still can’t believe it. This morning I was just a neet that went to a Kamen Rider store.” Behind him the door opened, it was hard to see but Banjo held up his hands with a scared expression before a laser hit him, knocking him out. “Now I have a destiny of being of being an evil king bent on world domination.” Sento tried to run to Banjo, but was shocked and knocked out as well. “I’m just rambling at this point. I’ve gotta ask, do you guys have any advic-” He turns to see Tsukuyomi aim the blaster at him. 

Now that he had more time to look at it it seemed to be some sort of mix between a phone and watch. Red lines and a pointer. “...This is gonna be a thing isn’t it?” She shrugged as she blasted him, dragging.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now that I think about it, that blaster doesn’t cause anything permanent right?” Magen asks.

“Noooo…” Tsukuyomi spoke unconvincingly.

“Now then, I don’t have a record on a “Kamen Rider Build. And Sento Kiryu doesn’t come up either. Banjo Ryuga, however, is an acquaintance of Takumi Katsuragi.”

“Again, it must have been those Time Jackers meddling.” Geiz spoke.

“If you’ve met any of them, we could use the information.” Gylnda asked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group basketball players were throwing some hoops, someone tossed the ball outside of the cage. “I’ll get it!” A guy shouted. They went to the street to grab the ball … he heard the screeching of wheels, turning his head to see a car coming at him. He screamed, until something happened. The world froze, slight glitches all around.

The player looks confused as he looks around. “You are very lucky.” He looks and sees a little boy with a blue vest jacket with straps and metal walk to him. “My name is Heure, and I have come to change your fate.”

“My… fate?” He asks, staring at the car. “Are you saying, I get hit?”

“Yes, your life would have ended here. However,” He holds out the same watch Magen has. “If you form a contract with me, your life can be saved … do we have a deal?” He asks with a smile.

The player looks at the car … stealing his nerve. “Ok, I'll take the deal.” Heure smiles, clicking his watch as a purple clock hand spins on it, glowing bright as a distorted digital beeping noise kicks in. A face appears on the watch as a distorted voice screams.

**_Build._ **

He shoved the watch into the player, a purple energy emanating from the spot as Heure pulled out. Dark purple tendrils emanated from the player’s body, he screamed in agony as he was fully enveloped. Gas came out as the transformation finished.

It looked like Build … but not quite. Jaded spikes covered it’s body, claws and talons on it’s limbs, it’s face jagged teeth from a mouth and eye plates that stared into one's soul. A broken spring on it’s left leg and a treadmill on it’s right. It’s belt was a twisted lever with a small spinning circle, red and blue bottles in the slots. On it’s back was the date 2019. On the chest was a name …

**_Build!_ **

Heure smiled, moving away as time resumed. The car hitting the monster and knocked it over. “Oh my god, are you ok?” The man in the car came out to look over … only to get choked by the now grinning creature.

“Hey, get away from my friend!” The other door opened as a woman came out to attack … whatever she was looking at. The monster just knocked them down, pulling out some empty bottles and aiming it at them. The people screamed as they were sucked into the bottles.

The beast looked them over. _ “Tenis … Archery … not a Best Match.” _ He seems disappointed as others screamed and ran from this monster.

Heure smiled as he looked down from a building. “So this is an Another Rider. Gotta say it’s an interesting creation. How did you make it?” He spoke to a tall and intimidating man in a purple trench coat similar to Heure’s.

“It’s nothing of concern. As long as it gives us what we want, we can use this power to replace Oma Zi-O.” The purple man stated.

“So, when do I get mine Swartz?” A woman in a white shirt as she entered the picture, a bored look on her face as she ate an ice pop.

“Now now Ora, this is just a test run, soon we’ll make some more efficient ones.” Swartz gave a dark grin as Ora and Heure joined in, the later laughing like he just got a toy to play with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magen arrived in the present with Tsukuyomi as they walked down the street. “So, any idea what to do now?” He asked.

“Maybe I can hide you in another kingdom. We just need to prevent you from ascending into kinghood.” She reaffirms to herself.

They see someone running … only to be jumped by a monster.

**_Build!_ **

The runner screams as he’s grabbed, put into a bottle as Tsukuyomi and Magen stare in horror.

“What … why does that… look like Build?” Magen spoke quietly as the beast looked at his bottle.

_ “Runner … Football … Best Match!” _ It shouted in twisted joy. It glanced over at them.  _ “Bottle … give me bottles!” _

“Get back!” Tsukuyomi raised her gun, blasting the monster with blasts. “Run!” He moved back, staring.

“Welcome to the present, My overlord.” Woz greeted from behind, Magen jumping.

“Where the heck did you even come from?” Magen nearly screamed.

“WOZ! Don’t trust him Magen!” Tsukuyomi shouted as she shot the monster.

“It seems you’ve encountered Another Build.” He stated, Magen staring in confusion.

“Another … Build?” He asked.

“Another Build is an Another Rider, which has replaced Kamen Rider Build’s history.” He stated, grinning at Magen’s anger.

“He … replaced … Build … YOU BASTARD!” Tsukuyomi paused and turned to Magen, the monster looking confused.

“Build was a hero, a genius that went unrecognised as he helped people… he removed the uncontrollable monsters and fought impossible odds with hope… all you do is steal from them just to cover your own instincts … you have no right to a name as great as his! I’ll stop you, no matter what it takes!” Magen’s body glew, spiking in energy, he felt the watch in his pocket warm up, pulling it out. It glew as the light around Magen’s body moved into it, causing a magenta clock hand to spin, changing into a white watch dated 2020, the top had ‘Kamen’ written in Katakana on it.

“What is… this?” He asked, looking it over.

“It is your power, My Lord. Please use this.” He pulls out a velvet red pillow with gold ribbons. On it was a white belt buckle with a blank screen on it, 2 slots in the side with a button on the top. The same symbol of ‘Kamen’ was on it.

Magen reluctantly grabbed the belt. “No Magen, if you do that you’ll go down the road of being a king!” Tskuyomi warned, going back to shooting Another Build.

“If that’s the case … then i’ll just use this power without being king!” Magen shouts, much to Woz’s surprise as he places the belt on, a strap wrapping up as the word ‘Ziku’ shows up on display in pink.

**Ziku Driver.**

‘Wait, Driver?’ His eyes widened in confusion as he looked at it, then the watch. He turned it and pressed the button on the top, a digital beeping noise activating.

**Zi-O.**

He pushed the watch into the right side, the screen displaying an arrow from the watch to the center. It then displayed multicolored spinning clocks slowly getting full on loop, as a ticking noise with an epic noise was playing in the background. Behind Magen a giant clock with it’s arms spun, small gears spinning.

‘This feels … if what I’m thinking is right …’ Magen grinned as he pressed the button on the top, the driver tilting slightly. ‘Ah, gotta spin it … I better say it just in case.’ “Henshin!” He spun the belt around. A clock dig sounded.

**Rider Time. (Electronic Beat)**

The clock hands moved to the 10:10 position, the katakana symbol for ‘Rider’ appeared on the clock, shooting out as watch straps spun around Magen, making him glow.

**Kamen Rider**

The straps and clock vanished, leaving a silver and black armor, a rolex band went down the torso, watches on the arms as small gears were on the body.

**Zi-O!**

The symbol went and plastered itself on the face of the clock hand helmet, making it say ‘Kamen Rider’. Everyone stared at the armored warrior, a Magenta energy glowed around his body, who looked himself over.

“I’m a … Kamen Rider … this is so AWESOME!” He jumped up and down, shouting in joy.

“REJOICE!” Woz spoke with mirth as the attention turned to him. “Behold the heir to the power of all Riders. The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future… Truly, this is the moment Kamen Rider Zi-O is born!” He smiled as he spoke.

‘I feel that’s gonna get annoying.’ Zi-O thought as he walked forward. “I feel like … I can beat you!” He shouted.

The world went silent for a second.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait, I feel like? Seriously, that’s the best you’ve got?” Ruby asked as the discussion was stopped.

“It was an overwhelming moment, I was desperate for time, leave it be!” Magen pleaded. He then sighed. “Anyway-”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Build screamed  _ “King… bottle… give me a Best Match!” _ His spring leg kicks in, jumping at Zi-O. The warrior moved his hand and delivered a punch to the face, turning Build’s head as he’s launched into a wall. Build screams, getting into a fist fight with Zi-O, losing, he tries to kick with the tank like leg, but Zi-O ducked and punched him in the chest.

Build roared, then created an energy basketball, tossing it at the rider. Zi-O weaved and ducked. “I need a weapon.” And like that, the driver shot out writing, clock hands forming into a sword. It was a silver one sided blade, an input center for watches, and pink writing on the center of the circle, katakana writing the word ‘Sword’ on it.

**Zikan Girade! Ken!**

“... That works.” Zi-O gripped the blade and started to cut through the basketballs. Another Build roared and rushed at him. Zi-O pulled out his watch, placing it into the sword.

**Finish Time!**

The blade charged with energy as a charging noise looped, Magen rushed, the rider and the another jumping. Before they collide, Zi-O pulled the trigger on the blade.

**Zi-O Giri Giri Slash!**

He slashed Another Build in the chest. He screamed as he exploded. Zi-O looking at his sword in wonder. “I’m a Kamen Rider … oh, Build!” He looked at the explosion, seeing a basketball player in there. He approached … only to get shouted at.

“Zi-O!” He turned to see a man with black leather walk to him. “I’m here to stop your ascension to kinghood!” He glared with furious hate in his eyes.

  
“Listen, as I told Tsukuyomi and … Woz was it?” A nod. “I have no interest in being a king. So could people from the future stop trying to kill me!” Magen shouts.

“As if mere words can change the future!” He pulled out a red watch and his own Ziku Driver.

**Ziku Driver.**

**Geiz.**

He placed it on the right. An arrow before A digital beeping as multicolored 0s and 1s slid on the screen, behind him digital screens spun around.

“Wait … are you?” Zi-O asked before the man interrupted him.

“Henshin!” He spun the belt. A digital scratch noise played.

**Rider Time. (Electronic Beat)**

Like Zi-O, straps formed and spun as words flew out.

**Kamen Rid~er Geiz!**

The red figure from the old city formed, yellow writing jumping on his face. “Kamen Rider… Geiz! So cool!” Magen shouted.

“My overlord, please don’t compliment the enemy.” Woz says to him.

“I’ll end you here now, Zi-O!” Geiz pulled out an orange watch, an eye symbol on the top and the date 2016 on the bottom. It was turned and pressed, a beeping noise.

**Ghost.**

He placed it into the belt, the numbers now orage as they looped. He spun the driver as he walked to Zi-O.

**Rider Time!**

An eyeball appeared, armor walking with Geiz out of it.

**Kamen Rid~er Geiz! Armor Time! (Guitar beat with the Ghost Driver's standby)**

The armor floated onto Geiz, attaching as he walked, black and orange on it with eyes on the shoulders, the center had an eye symbol with the face having ‘Ghost’ in hiragana and a horn on the face.

**Kaigan! Ghost!**

Geiz ran at Zi-O with a him with a red and oddly tilted axe.

**Zikan Zax! Oh No!**

“He’s using Ghost’s powers too! This is so cool.” Magen shouted … before he was cut in the head, blasting him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for Co Authors if interested. Main job would be to help keep me on schedule, beta read, and offer scenes and suggestions.


End file.
